


【斑柱】荒岛 3

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 斑柱向 人鱼斑和他的小鸟扉泉扉无差





	【斑柱】荒岛 3

⚠️柱人鱼斑和他的小鸟，OOC  
斑柱车，扉间泉奈现已加入战斗  
扉泉+泉扉无差预警，正文没车

自从给大哥下了怀蛋通知书，白发翼族就陷入了躁狂状态，心里既气愤又担忧  
与他相比，柱间就是彻头彻尾的傻鸟只知道傻乐  
如果不是有弟弟制止，他能飞天旋转庆祝怀蛋。  
“大哥，你就这么接受怀蛋的事实了？你怎么能给鱼怀蛋，这完全不合情理。”  
况且扉间对“大嫂”非常不满，在他看来蛋的另一亲方完全不负责任，发现大哥怀蛋这都一周的时间了，这条咸鱼连面都没露一个  
大哥也一反常态没出门找过鱼，和之前天天腻歪简直鲜明对比…  
扉间的眼神犀利起来，他竟然这么晚才发现？！  
在翠鸟的眼里那就是弟弟神色凝重，向来冷漠的脸变幻莫测最后凝固到痛惜和鼓励上，白发翼人抖了抖羽翼，大哥需要他  
“我都明白的…鸟生在世谁都会遇上过一两个鱼渣。大哥，你还有我…蛋生下来，你的蛋就是我的蛋。”啊？发现弟弟就快猛男落泪了，柱间急忙打断他的脑补  
“扉间，你在说什么啊…斑才不是鱼渣，他和你一样，对我可好了。”扉间戏太多了  
千手扉间完全不信，大哥一看就是被骗身骗心还会替人开脱的笨蛋，他们翼族生育困难哪家不把怀蛋当天大的喜事，面都不露的基本可以被离婚了。  
所以白鸟的眉头凝得更深，教训他哥  
“你就是傻，对我有什么好瞒的…那条鱼现在都没来看过你分明是听说你怀蛋不想负责跑路了！你还替他说话，傻吗蠢吗脑袋坏了嘛！”

被三连骂柱间很委屈但是不敢还嘴，他确实隐瞒了一些事，那是被查出怀蛋的前一日  
仗着斑送的定情信物可以让他在水下自由呼吸，一鱼一鸟在海里干柴烈火到大半夜，直到月亮爬到正上空，人鱼才抱着他的小鸟游到沙滩上，亲亲密密地挨到一块儿说悄悄话。  
小鸟和人鱼都无比珍惜这段缘分，若是之前的乌龙没能顺利解开，此时小鸟必定带着遗憾回到了天空。  
如今能与柱间坦诚相待，互诉爱意，对斑而且是梦一样的幸福结局  
每一天他们都更加深爱彼此…  
柱间又开始昏昏欲睡，最近他总是不明原因的困倦，斑则是反省自己又做得太过，心疼地将小鸟搂得更紧，轻轻拍着后背哄他入睡。  
“喜欢你…”小鸟开始嘟囔梦话，斑听得心花怒放，他也想向柱间表达更多的爱，于是凑到翠色耳羽旁喃昵  
“柱间，你有什么想要的吗？”  
无论柱间想要什么他都会去寻来  
柱间迷迷糊糊地回答“你…”  
鱼的小心脏又开始砰砰乱跳，他轻柔地吻了吻小鸟的脸颊  
“还有呢，其他的…除了我还想要什么？”  
“嗯…果子真好吃…”小鸟早就呼呼大睡了  
第二日柱间在干草火堆旁醒来，收到海螺留声，斑似乎真的去找礼物了。

“大哥，你又发呆…我说的话你都听到了嘛。”  
斑自那日离开，到现在还没回来…柱间自然没有机会告诉他好消息。  
“是我还没来得及告诉斑，他是有事离开这片海域…不是你想的那样，但是大哥听你这么说真的很高兴！”  
柱间决定明天起就到海边等他，近日他的确懒散了许多。扉间也被好一顿撒娇，只好答应再次检查没有问题就让他出门。

扉间将手放在翠鸟的肚子上仔细感知  
“这次我应该能检查出蛋的具体情况了，我看你能吃能睡的蛋应该也健康得？！”  
扉间怎么又一脸崩溃  
“怎么了，是蛋出了什么事吗？”  
他能为人鱼怀蛋几乎是奇迹，虽然面上不显…柱间其实也很担忧不同种族孕育的子嗣难以存活，扉间的表情让柱间瞬间考虑了许多…  
他现在开始庆幸还没将这件事告诉斑，即使他会失去他们的蛋…也不会让人鱼受到伤害。  
“扉间，它…”发现大哥泪眼汪汪，扉间意识到自己的反应让鸟误会了，换作平日他一定借机逗他，但现在不行…他不能欺负怀蛋的傻哥哥  
“别瞎猜…我侄子侄女好着呢。”  
柱间眼睛一亮，这么说  
“我怀了两颗蛋？！”  
这可是大好事，他要和人鱼有两个孩子了！  
白发翼人抽了抽嘴角，摇了摇头  
啊？！难道是三颗？？？翠鸟激动到翅膀拍地  
“别瞎猜了，你到底…果然还是那条咸鱼有毒，  
五颗…你怀了五颗蛋。”  
这简直是在颠覆翼族难孕的设定  
“五颗！！！！”激动到想上天的傻鸟下一秒就被早有准备的白发翼族紧紧拽住，他警告他  
“别乱来！族里从未有过一次孕育这么多蛋的先例，怎么保护你和蛋的安全还要等我好好研究，大哥，你乖一点…最近不要到处跑。”  
柱间本来想抗议，但想起自己孕后还和斑乱来，交配得那么激烈就很后怕，他乖乖应声保证不乱跑  
（这么乖…终于长大了。）  
看着眼前轻轻抚摸肚子的笨蛋，扉间心里柔软极了。虽然气愤大哥被咸鱼拱了，但他对新生命…他们的新家人比谁都期待。  
但夸了不到三秒，这家伙就闹着要去海边等人鱼把好消息告诉他  
这个扉间当然不能答应，那条鱼也不知道什么时候才回来，大哥要等到什么时候。况且驻巢到海边这段距离必须用飞行过去…他需要避免剧烈活动，可怜兮兮也没用！  
“我替你转告他…正好也会会这条魔…人鱼。  
大哥，告诉我怎么辨认他。”  
千手柱间张口就是一通胡吹，直到被弟弟眼神杀必死，才堪堪闭嘴  
“不用告诉我他性格有多好…“一看就很温柔”是什么鬼形容，长相就够了。”  
——————  
宇智波泉奈一直对俘获他家斑哥的翼族充满好奇，不久前他哥才一脸失恋后遗症，都快发海啸了…结果第二天回家又成了爱情万岁  
“大嫂”可真有本事，作为斑哥唯一的弟弟他有责任去探探虚实。  
这么好奇着，泉奈很快就游到了月之眼附近

“喂，人鱼…”头顶上传来冰冷的声线  
泉奈皱起眉，他竟然完全没注意到有人靠近  
抬眼望向天空  
扉间没想到这么顺利就找着了这条咸鱼，比对大哥告诉他的特征，黑炸毛黑眼睛看上去很温柔…那眼前这个唇边带着弧度的小辫子肯定八九不离十了。  
但他一脸傻愣看着他是什么意思…扉间可不相信自家傻哥哥没跟他提过自己  
见鱼没搭话，扉间皱起眉头…  
“请…请与我交配！”海里的人鱼突然抬头朝白发翼族喊出这句话  
千手扉间？！  
泉奈心脏狂跳，作为一个浪漫主义者他相信一见钟情，但没料到会发生在自己身上  
眼前的翼族…无论是洁白无瑕的羽翼还是冰冷狭长的红瞳，全都深深吸引着他，那张美丽的脸庞也完全满足他的期望…  
泉奈脑袋一片混乱，着急得像个毛头小伙子，脑海里突然浮现出自家斑哥的教导  
“天使，请与我交配！”泉奈鼓起勇气又说了一遍  
千手扉间…  
“还想和我交配…你行…”  
扉间怒极反笑，他扬翼飞到更高的地方，向海上这个浑蛋振翅  
“啊？！！！！！哇！！！！”  
毫无防备的人鱼被飓风刮到了半空，整条鱼在空中翻转了好几下才噗通落到海里  
“喂！？哇！！！！！住手！”  
泉奈还没从高空的恐惧中回神就又被扇出海面，他是鱼他恐高啊！  
泉奈忍住不还手，向未来对象动手简直是自绝生路，况且不在海里他与眼前的强大翼族熟胜数负  
还是未知数  
他只是不懂人见人爱的自己怎么会被初次见面的翼族这么讨厌？！  
扉间没下死手但也狠狠给了人鱼几拳，这混蛋还算有点良心老实挨了揍，但这远远不够…他要问问他为什么。  
“我有点儿恐高…”泉奈为了来见“大嫂”特地穿了宇智波的上装，此时正方便扉间拎住衣领  
在半空中，翼族终于停下了动作，一脸愤慨鄙夷地对着人鱼质问  
“为什么要那么对他，我大哥哪点对不起你了！他…他还那么傻，给你怀蛋，鱼渣！”  
宇智波泉奈：我冤枉！！！我不认识你哥  
他终于知道自己挨打的原因了，他不是鱼渣真的不是！他只是向倾慕的天使告白了而已，听白发翼族这话…这是把他当作斑哥了。  
“不是…天使，我真不是坏鱼，我是宇智波泉奈，你想揍的是不是我哥？”他哥嫌疑巨大  
千手扉间……  
“你真的不是斑？”扉间迟疑  
“我是泉奈，你可以叫我奈奈，我是斑哥的弟弟！”他终于洗脱鱼渣的嫌疑了，斑哥干的坏事可不能算在他头上…替鱼挨揍他都被自己感动了  
这下就轮到扉间尴尬了，他轻轻将鱼送回海里，重新打量了一遍眼前的小辫子…这家伙的确不像是能睡得了他哥的样子，这么小只。  
“我能问问斑哥为什么要挨打嘛…”  
既然是“大嫂”的家人那么肯定是他哥做了什么对不起人家的事才会被找上门。  
扉间也不好意思说他是积怨已久，又以为人鱼朝三暮四背叛他哥…才不由分说动了手。这小辫子挺无辜的，扉间觉得有必要和他多说两句  
他指向海岸，示意人鱼跟他过来。

听完泉奈觉得自己这揍挨得值，他可是抢先哥哥一步得到了好消息，他就要有侄子侄女了。  
“天使，大嫂他还好吗？”听说翠鸟怀了五颗蛋，泉奈兴奋地搓搓手，宇智波同样子嗣单薄  
扉间对小辫子的称呼皱起眉头  
“我叫扉间，还有不要叫他“大嫂”，他没有和你哥结婚…就是结婚了也不准这么叫他。”  
咦！没结亲就让人家怀蛋，的确该打  
最重要的是…扉间真是个好名字，直到见过怀蛋的功臣，这条鱼都还晕晕乎乎的。

泉奈不愧是斑的弟弟，真可爱…  
注意到年轻人鱼的视线全程都没离开过自家弟弟，翠鸟的眼神高深莫测  
“我也不知道斑哥去哪了…”  
泉奈有些心塞，哥哥甚至忘记给他留信就急匆匆离开了海域，原来是去找什么礼物了…  
他越发觉得眼前这个看着挺傻的翼族不简单。  
还是扉间清纯不做作，为兄弟两肋插刀  
高尚、完美！  
——————  
翠鸟可以第一时间收到人鱼的消息，听到海螺里传来熟悉的呼唤，立刻溜出了巢，晃眼又过了半个月…他太想念斑了。  
恰巧扉间被泉奈缠着出了海，没人管他，小鸟扑扇着翅膀就朝海边飞去，斑在老地方等他！  
“柱间！”小鸟刚落上礁石就被鱼热情地拥住，人鱼从未离开恋人这么久，他每天都在思恋小鸟  
再见到他，这条鱼一刻都不愿意放手，等不及把礼物送出去，就想和他亲近。  
收紧腰上的手臂，含住耳羽将它舔湿  
小鸟抖了抖，神色有些迟疑，他也想要斑…又担心蛋…稍稍推开到处乱摸的鱼提议  
“我们今天慢点来好吗？”  
慢点？小鸟每次都会这么要求，斑点点头并不怎么放在心上…他光是看着小鸟明亮的杏眼，下边就硬得发痛，他要好好干他。

人鱼从海里起身坐到礁石，舒展强健的上身，黑曜石般闪耀的鱼尾轻轻摆动…引诱他的恋人  
“那你就乖一点…让我满意我就听你的。”  
小鸟又又又给他骗着了，忘记了人鱼交配的独裁  
柱间刚靠近就被鱼揽住腰，只好配合着分腿坐到上边，暗自思索着今天还是不要随便撩拨鱼了。  
见他忐忑不安，人鱼凑过脸亲了亲小鸟的脸颊，在耳边柔声要求  
“让我好好吻你…这个很喜欢吧。”  
柱间确实喜欢，他甚至率先让舌头钻进人鱼的嘴寻找它的舞伴  
“唔…嗯，舌头，说好、要亲亲的…”  
发现人鱼左藏右躲就是不让他抓住，只是偶尔撩拨它，小鸟着急讨好，用唇瓣亲昵磨蹭，津液都来不及吞咽。  
“斑…我要亲亲…”发现恋人不肯配合他，只好离开口腔卖力舔舐他的唇瓣、齿关  
好一会儿斑才享受够柱间的追逐，估摸再不迁就小鸟又要胡思乱想了  
“舌头伸出来…”斑探出舌头在外边与他纠缠  
轻触舌背卷动到一起，看到柱间对他眨巴眼就笑着卷起舌尖带回到自己嘴里，与他热情交缠。  
发现小鸟边亲边哼哼，黏黏糊糊个没完，斑有些无奈，蹭了蹭鼻尖轻轻避开他  
“就这么喜欢亲我？”斑调侃他，都上气不接下气了还不愿意退开  
“嗯…就是喜欢，因为很喜欢你。”  
柱间总是能轻易触动他  
“我…也喜欢你，很喜欢。”每次说这些斑都不由脸红，他想在小鸟面前表现得更稳重  
……  
“咿！你怎么又…”每次都不让他感动够就干坏事，柱间察觉屁股下蠢蠢欲动的东西撅起嘴  
“它也很爱你，我可管不住。”斑伸手抚过小鸟的脸颊在他的唇边徘徊，他忍得难受了  
柱间明白人鱼的暗示，让他用嘴开始已经很难得了…这条鱼急躁的时候就会直接欺负后面，插得小鸟受不了。

“柱间，我真想你…”  
听斑这怎么说柱间很高兴，他向下挪了挪，熟门熟路地将肉棒从人鱼的生殖腔里放出来  
东西在手里又热又沉，小鸟不由呼吸急促起来…  
他喜欢它，小鸟将手指探入生殖腔轻触藏在里面的囊袋，指尖顺着肉棒向上滑动，轻戳顶端就有不少前液流出  
借着润滑用手包紧它撸动起来…  
斑满足地叹息  
“嗯…真舒服！你有这么巧的手…唔…”  
听到夸奖小鸟又动作了一阵，稳稳扶住肉棒，亲了亲龟头才张嘴吞进去  
“唔…嗯！柱间…柱间…”这只小鸟看不到自己的表情，迷恋渴求的眼神看得鱼受不了，但他积攒了太久，突然发力这只小鸟会适应不了  
人鱼体贴他，绷紧腰忍耐，任他吮吸舔弄  
“嗯…嗯呜，斑…”一段时间不和斑亲近，小鸟比自己想象的还要渴求他，展现前所未有的热情，用力的吮吸人鱼的肉棒，像吃到最喜欢的食物，舍不得松口  
斑为什么不动…柱间努力了半天没得到回应…暗自苦恼，吐出肉棒，伸舌头一寸一寸地舔它。  
抬头望向人鱼的眼睛，又委屈又可怜  
“斑…你不喜欢这里了嘛？”还拿脸颊蹭了蹭  
人鱼实在是忍无可忍，捏住小鸟的下巴狠狠将肉棒送进去，向上挺身抽送起来  
“嗯…嗯喜欢…这样，呜用力，嗯深…”  
柱间紧紧吸住它，小心避开牙齿让肉棒顺畅移动，每次抽出都不舍地挽留  
“呜…呜！呼呼…”斑不免被他激得动作过于放肆，难以自制，狠狠插了好一阵  
直到他发现小鸟喘息的音调不太对，才硬生生  
停下动作，这个笨蛋分明是呼吸不上来了…  
“柱间！”斑担心地呼唤他  
“咳咳…呼…呼…没事，我休息一会儿就好。”  
柱间自己也吓了一跳…斑的动作是很激烈，放在往日绝不会让他怎样…这分明是他体力下降了。

经过这么一茬，斑暗自懊恼不敢再插进他嘴里，只是亲亲耳羽，让小鸟直起身背靠他的胸膛。  
“斑，我可以的…”这家伙还在乱动抗议  
斑用力拍了拍浑圆的屁股，惊得小鸟停下动作  
“乖一点…”人鱼让他坐在腰上，合拢他的大腿  
插进从未探索过的缝隙，向上扬尾巴，同时安抚小鸟高翘的下身  
“嗯…啊哈！这样有些怪…嗯，很怪！”  
柱间对这种特殊的亲密方式不太适应…他还是比较喜欢传统的交配方法，这样的…斑在抽插间时不时蹭过下边未拓开的小穴，让他很紧张  
“真紧…你真棒，哪里都这么好，唔…”  
斑却很喜欢这种新尝试，放浪地挺腰，速度越来越快，撞得小鸟上下直颠，腿上的肌肉绷到最紧  
“嗯…嗯啊！我就要嗯！！”腰又抖了起来  
斑发现小鸟又想偷跑，坏心地攥紧根部妨碍他  
“呜呜，放手…我想射嗯…”  
憋了这么多天好不容易能发泄  
“不准…你要和我一起。”发现小鸟试图掰开他的手，斑突然加重手上力道，让鸟出了一身冷汗  
“那你快点…”要害在鱼手里  
“快”是不可能的，加快速度力道到没问题，直到把小鸟的大腿磨得刺痛的，才猛的挺腰，松开难为爱人的手。  
“呼…呼…”人鱼抱着爱人喘息

“欢迎回来！”柱间暂时还不想动，赖在人鱼怀里  
斑亲吻小鸟的肩背，心里吐槽这个粗神经这么快就能转到别的频道  
但是这句话还是让人鱼有了回家的感觉。  
“让你久等了，我给你带了礼物。”  
听他这么说，小鸟嘴角直抽抽  
这条鱼真是…讲道理第一步就该把礼物拿给他吧，周围情色的气味都没散尽…氛围太古怪了  
小鸟撇撇嘴，算了…他早该明白斑的步骤一向和正常人不同。  
善良的翼族不和他计较，转过身面露期待  
“是什么！”斑会送他什么呢…还特意出门那么久  
面对期待，宇智波人鱼自信地扬起唇角，将惨遭冷落的匣子送到小鸟手里，这可以他千辛万苦，游了好几片海域才找回来的  
“果子…”看到匣子里满满的赤果，小鸟不觉乐开了花，这反应让人鱼摸不清头脑…他以为柱间是喜欢的，怎么完全看不出不惊喜…  
柱间怎么会不喜欢，只要是斑送的…什么都是他的珍宝，他只是没想到这条鱼会因为他的一句梦话就跑那么远去搜集这些。  
“我很喜欢，真的很喜欢…这种果子是最好吃的，岛上现有的都要被摘完了，我本来还担心来着。斑，谢谢你送我的礼物。”说着小鸟将几颗送进嘴里，感觉比先前吃过的还甜  
“那就好…我带回了很多，这是其中一盒，放心吃吧。还有什么想要的也告诉我，我去给你找来！”人鱼开始计划下一次出门寻宝  
没想到小鸟连连摇头，和人鱼抵着前额，对他说  
“谢谢…但是有你在身边就是最好的礼物了。”  
“嗯…”脸都红了  
小鸟发现某些层面上斑真的很害羞，饶有兴致地调侃他，却没察觉到人鱼眼里奇异炙热的光芒，等被推到光滑的海石上…小鸟才觉得不妙  
“等等，我还有话要说！”不用想也知道人鱼要来真的了，刚才那些还算安全，真的插进去…  
“有话等会再说，柱间…我想要你，想得快发疯了。”小鸟要说的无非就是些温情话，他现在只想好好疼爱他  
“真的不听？”直觉告诉他交配不会有太大影响，只要注意些  
“待会儿好好叫…我喜欢听那些。”斑也是坚定

小鸟揽住爱人的后颈，与他尽情热吻  
片刻，人鱼甜蜜的吻顺着修长的侧颈来到胸膛，顺势叼住乳头吮吸。  
“嗯…啊？！别吸得那么用力…痛、别咬…”  
斑一向对他的胸部虎视眈眈，但小鸟总觉得今天这条鱼格外奇怪，吸得不亦乐乎…等过够瘾才放过它们，末了还舔了舔变成赤色的乳珠  
嗯？！斑的表情又坏又色，边往下摸边凑近耳畔  
“真好吃…难怪我的小鸟这么喜欢果子。”  
这条坏鱼都在说些什么啊…  
“坏蛋！”  
“哪里坏了…这么说我可不高兴了。”  
很快柱间就知道真正的坏蛋是怎么做坏事的了，  
小鸟的腿被屈起打开，露出下边的小洞。  
舌根被重重碾压，手指很快就沾满津液，小鸟感觉下边的小洞被试探着插入两根手指  
“轻点…嗯…嗯”斑也不多作弄他，直接每下都揉按到小鸟受不了的位置  
“嗯…舒服…呜呜…”要是能说服斑不进去就好了，梦想还是要有的  
柱间还在苦恼就察觉到…  
“咿！？什么…斑，你把什么给！”被按着不让起身，他也能感觉到不对，斑就是在做坏事！  
有硬物被强势推进小穴，片刻后那里又变得又湿又凉…  
人鱼不回答只是挑眉，探入手指狠狠搅了搅，带着作弄的表情将手指喂入小鸟嘴里  
“自己尝尝看…喜欢嘛。”  
柱间？！  
“你怎么能？！”把那种东西弄进去  
人鱼倒是理直气壮，亲亲爆红的脸  
“为什么不能…你不是最喜欢吃这个嘛，下边肯定也喜欢。”说着又送了两颗进去  
……  
“嗯…嗯呜！别…别再…”  
赤果可不是普通果实，它状小却粗砺…需要接触一定温度才会融化  
斑接连往里塞了七八颗，果壁在推送之中刮擦敏感的内壁让鸟直哼哼，在深处被炙热的小穴融开，又给小鸟带来羞涩不已的失禁感，他努力夹紧小穴依旧无法阻止赤色混着透明肠液向外流。  
“斑…够了，别再弄这些东西了。”太羞了  
人鱼却觉着眼前的景象美极了，他还从未见过小鸟如此羞涩为难的模样…他总是热情大方的  
想多看一些，所以人鱼将那双长腿掰得更开，伸舌舔到里处，将酸甜的果液都吃进嘴里  
“真美味…放松些，我给你舔干净。”  
“啊哈…嗯嗯我不是这个意思！”  
他是被从小洞不断外流的果液困扰…但也没让斑这样弄干净，这种太过分了  
大腿和股沟间的赤液被舔舐干净，舌头还探寻里边被穴壁碾碎的果肉…  
那里又麻又痒…斑还在吃里面的  
“嗯…嗯，咿！！！！”  
羞耻和快感交织，让小鸟生生被鱼舔射了  
“谢谢款待…“斑将柱间的一切都吞得干净，包括眼角的泪水和下身浓稠的精液  
“呜呜…呜…”小鸟眼泪汪汪，嘴里哼哼  
人鱼却不会再被他骗着了…柱间就是害羞，其实舒服极了。  
将浑身软绵绵的爱人抱进怀里，分开他的腿，人鱼让小鸟跨坐到腰腹上，用肉棒顺着细缝滑动  
“嗯…我也快忍不住了。”人鱼的嗓音粗粝  
柱间还没恢复力气，但他分明记得这条鱼没给他好好扩张过，这可不行！  
“不可以…那里还没弄好，进去会撑坏的。”  
他还怀着蛋，不能这样，于是挣扎着要从鱼尾巴上下来，却被制住  
“没事的，那里已经很棒了…又湿又软，你准备好了。”人鱼扶住小鸟的腰身让他慢慢往下坐  
小鸟从未这样忐忑…吃得越深他就越担心，甚至懊恼自己不顾蛋的安危。他下意识夹紧肉棒…似乎这样就能阻止它进得过深  
“呼，热情过头了…”可惜斑什么也不知道，他只是感觉小鸟因为紧张越夹越紧，轻轻动腰完全插不动  
“放松些…你是怎么啦？”事到如今可没有后悔药，斑用力挺腰攻击小鸟的敏感点，试着撬开紧闭的秘道  
“啊！不行…你别碰那里呜啊！嗯嗯轻…”再怎么坚持，不断被爱人撞击到敏感处…总会有片刻战栗失神，趁这个机会人鱼就得以进入更深的位置。  
小鸟的顽抗终究被人鱼一一化解，随着狠狠一挺，小鸟觉得整个小穴…连同四肢都在发麻，他没有力气制止斑的动作了。  
“嗯嗯…嗯啊！斑…斑…”  
意识到小鸟的软化，这条鱼立刻撞得更重，每一次都向更深更深的位置进发…他也快到极限了，但不想这么结束。  
……  
当小鸟发觉斑的意图时，他已经顶着斑疑惑的眼神护住了肚子…希望不让它太过颠簸  
“不行，这个绝对不可以！”小鸟激烈挣扎起来，除了初次他已经很久没让人鱼成结内射过了，他总觉得人鱼的结能把他的肚子捅穿…现在他还怀着这么多蛋，绝对不能让他这么干。  
人鱼发现小鸟的态度坚决，暗自疑惑…他不是只顾自己的混蛋，小鸟也不会无故这样反抗  
“柱间…你到底怎么了！”斑的脾气也上来了  
到底什么事能让柱间完全不配合他？！  
他离开之前还好好的…  
“我…我怀蛋了…”柱间说的很小声  
但这句话却像一片惊雷将宇智波斑劈傻了，什么…蛋？柱间怀了蛋…他和柱间的蛋…孩子？！  
把成结的鱼吓萎…不愧是千手柱间  
斑深吸了好几口气，才稳住呼吸  
他突然意识到自己都干了些什么…他在强迫怀着孩子的柱间，还试图成结操他  
人鱼惊的一身冷汗，小心地退出小洞。  
“柱…柱间，你还好吗？”他不知道自己有没有伤到他和孩子，说话都有些不利索  
柱间没想到斑会被吓成这样…他点点头告诉斑一切都好。

“所以…这到底是什么时候的事！”人鱼很崩溃，他刚刚知道自己最后知道消息的  
面前的小鸟眨巴眨巴眼粗略计算了下  
“大约是两个多月前…就是我们刚和好那阵子，你不是成结弄过一次嘛…应该就是那次。”  
宇智波斑？！！！  
他记得他们后面还弄过1.2.3.4……无数次，那么柱间那些时候都怀着孩子  
他怎么觉得自己是个鱼渣？！  
“所以你又是什么时候知道的…“柱间应该是相当迟钝的类型吧  
“哈哈，还好有次我肚子疼，应该是前一天弄得狠了。”柱间毫不在意，斑却听越心虚…神情低落  
柱间与他心意相通，对斑的想法再明白不过了，他紧紧握住人鱼的手，向他露出温暖的笑容  
“斑不高兴嘛，我们有孩子了…孩子们不会有事的！”他总能感觉到这一点  
孩子们？？  
“柱间，你还有什么没告诉我嘛…”  
斑觉得今天太刺激了，柱间这么完美…他能给他两个孩子也是理所当然的！  
眼前小鸟的眼睛闪闪发亮，他激动地告诉爱人  
“有五颗蛋！惊不惊喜！”  
宇智波斑…  
他努力控制表情希望不要吓到小鸟，小心地避开腹部抱住他，手都在微微颤抖…  
他感激柱间带给他的一切  
“谢谢…除此以外也不知道说什么好…”  
小鸟啵了他一口笑着提议  
“说爱我…这个也不错！”

“泉奈是来月之眼了嘛，我在家里没看到他。”  
眼前的小鸟笑得神神秘秘，回答他  
“嗯对…泉奈和扉间在一起。”

Tbc


End file.
